Different Pleasures
by Kumiko Shimizu Emi Koi
Summary: Izaya finds something more exciting than the chase.


AN: This is my one shot for Shizaya. I got this Idea off of the Durarara Bloopers.

"We Got Him." Mairu stated as they dragged my body to the monster's den. I was innocently trolling the streets of Ikebukuro when suddenly I'm knocked out. When I finally woke back up my hands and legs were tied and I was being dragged to the monster's house. I was roughly picked up and thrown on the couch.

"Here now shoo" Shizuo says to Mairu and Kururi. Must have given them that new movie that Yuuhei Hanejimi starred in. I knew I should have got that movie for them when they asked. They hastily exit the house trying to hurry to watch the new movie. Leaving me with the monster. This totally a against the rules. Shizuo is supposed to chase me, not get my sisters to kidnap me.

" I didn't know you was such a coward, because you have such a cave man like brain you had to get someone else to do your work for you" I was I lived to feel the adrenaline from those chases. They made me feel so alive.

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAA!" He growled loudly ignoring me. " YOU STOLE SOMETHING FROM ME! ". he bellowed

"What ever do you mean Shizu-chan? I did no such thing." I said innocently

" Flea, who else would come and steal a sweater from my house and then clean up just to move stuff around to piss me off".

" I don't know maybe a stalker" I said

" I don't have time to play games with you, where's my sweater that Kasuka got for me"

" What sweet brotherly love you two have, to bad I threw that sweater it in the trash" I snickered

" IZAAYAAA!" He screamed before tossing me over with the couch. Luckily I didn't get crushed by the couch and only was covered by it. The ropes on my hands became loose and I got my switch blade out from my back pocket and cut the ropes off in a fast swift movement. Shizuo was just coming around the couch when I was trying to get up. I got up fast and ran. Ahhh, the chase. I rounded a corner and ended up in Shizuo's room.

" You are so persistent Shizu-chan " I said and he grabbed me and threw me on the bed.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU" He shouted angily

"How about I pay you for taking the sweater" I said sneakily,

" What can you pay me that sweater was priceless" Shizuo states seriously

"Exactly and I'm giving you something priceless" I say sweetly

"What" He questions

"Me, of course" I answer

" Ok" He answers back and he grabs for my clothes and in one swift movement tears them off.

"How am I going to get home now Shizu-chann" I say snidely

"You're the one who wanted it" He growls roughly

"That's not fair becau-" He grabs my chin then starts kissing roughly and frantically.

"Shut up" He says after pulling away and grabbing my hard on stroking it roughly.

"Mmm!" I moan excitedly. This what I've been waiting for this adrenaline. So different from our chases but feels just as good maybe better. No gentleness or softness. I could feel his other hand roaming my body then it finally gets to it's destination as it touches my nipples. I could feel them harden. I starting meeting Shizu chan's strokes even quicker. Shame, he's getting all the fun.

" Ah.. Mm.. I don't think this is fair Shizu chan" I say breathlessly as I start slowly pulling his boxers off and stroke his hot flesh. I start moving my hand to the rhythm we've conjured up.

" Izaya" He growls softly in my ear. I could feel myself coming to my release.

"Shizu chan I'm coming" Then suddenly every thing stops. I feel cold at the lost of contact and take my hand off his wet cock. I look at Shizu chan about to speak when he shoves his fingers in my mouth.

" I want you to come while I fuck you" He says simply. After he gets a good amount of saliva from my mouth he takes his fingers shoves them in my ass roughly.

"AH!" I feel a burning sensation in my ass. It hurts and feels weird. I've never felt this before. Then suddenly I feel extreme pleasure. He just hit my prostrate.

"Hun that where it is" Shizu chan grunts. He keeps going in and out repeatedly. Until he is finally satisfied and without another word shoves his cock inside me.

"Ah" I screech, so big it burns. He rams into me ruthlessly. When he finally realize how painful it is for me he looks at me with concern. I hate it when he has that expression, I hate it so much. Trying to act like he's human. He's just a fucking monster. He should stay that way.

"What are you concerned about FUCK ME" I say madly and without a thought he keeps ramming into me harder and faster. I could feel him hit my prostrate every time. All I could see was white. This must have been true pleasure. I could feel his cock pulsing inside my ass. It was getting bigger and bigger. I knew we would both come soon.

He came inside his dick in all the way to the hilt. Ah, now that's my monster. I thought as I too came all over our bodies.

Yep, this is WAY BETTER.


End file.
